Affections Touching Across Dimensions
by Tiruru
Summary: Before Misora goes back to duel academy, she received a card that connects to the gem beasts. Will she able to connect them and find a person who will be with her forever? JohanxOC Please read
1. Introduction

_**Intro:**_

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story if you are.

I just want to clear some things before this story starts…

1. My character's name is Misora, there are some OC's are in this fanfic. If you do not like Oc's then click the backspace button.

2. There are some spelling and grammar mistakes, sorry for that. This is my first fanfic ^^;

3. Some songs are related to "mermaid melody or other songs" so do not be surprised. In addition, I do not own these songs.

4. These story will be following the GX storyline, if you are confused of other things. Like: "Why did Misora and Minako argue?" you can read my previous story "Gems of love" in that story there are some spelling and grammar errors, that is the reason I started over a new story.

5. Enjoy and review my story :D


	2. About me

**A/N: I fixed this chapter because of spelling and grammar errors. This is one of my first stories, i hope you enjoy this story and review^^**

My name is Misora Kichiko. I am 15 years old and it is my 3rd year at duel academy. I am an obelisk blue student.

I am an average Japanese girl who became a pro duelist at a young age. I am vocalist, but we broke up because two members of our band quit because they joined to another band. Daisuke wanted to be a pro duelist and I wanted to be a pop singer on my own without relaying on others. Therefore, we broke our band.

Daisuke is the only best friend who didn't, leave me, Clover, Nicole and Minako are backstabbers who believed that I said all of their secrets. Not only Daisuke is my best friend he is my the childhood best friend who was there for me since I was five, people say he is abnormal, but I do not think he is. I think he has a good heart than any people who lived.

I've got long light pink hair and ruby eyes. You can't call me pale, but my skin isn't dark either. People are always calling me tall; my height is about 5'5.

People describe me as sarcastic, loud, kind, confident and beautiful. The first ones may be true, but not the last. Of course, people will say that to gain my confidence, but I don't think I am pretty.

I suck at math, science, social studies and other subjects. Therefore, if there's homework or seat works I am just going to blackmail Daisuke that if he didn't let me copy his homework I will shout to the whole campus the name of his crush.

I am already 15, but I never got a boyfriend, my friends have their own boyfriends. There are people who likes me, but I never liked them because they're ugly. Yeah, I know, I am judgmental. Have a problem with that.


	3. Chapter 1: New school year

**A/N**_**: **_**This is my first fanfiction, I tried my best to fix spellings and grammars. And i stole some Dialogues in an episodes. Please enjoy and Review^^**

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

I finished all the things I needed to finish this summer. Daisuke and I went back to duel academy for our 3rd year. I was running because I am late again for our first day of school.

"Darn, I am late again!" I cursed while running hurriedly while bringing my shoulder bag with heavy books.

I bumped someone "Ouch!" I put my hand to my head and rubbed it, I hate it when this happens. It is like someone threw a watermelon on my head.

"Sorry!" I apologized I stared at him, he is a handsome person with dark teal hair and shining emerald eyes.

"I should be one who is apologizing; I am not looking what I am seeing." The boy puts his hand to his hair and smiled

If I was not in a rush I would talk to this person, in speaking of rush I am late "Well I have to go, see you later!" I ran off

**X**

I went inside the classroom, I saw students from different uniform according to their dorms sitting and waiting for the ceremony. I sit next to Daisuke and I put my bag under my chair.

Professor Samejima puts his hands to his back "From then, today, a new year begins. ,However I wish for you all to put your resolutions in your heart and finish this year without any regrets." The principal said

Kenzan turns his head to the back "Manjoume, are you really happy to stay in the red dorm?" Kenzan asked

"Hmp, at this point it doesn't make a difference. Well I'd think about it if a little, I could make a black dorm" Manjoume said arrogantly "And why are you in the red dorm anyway?" he asked curiously

The dinosaur boy laughed, "I am fine in any dorm, don!"

"And next, the representatives of the entering class Rei Satome will take the oath." Vice-principal Napoleon introduced

Manjoume sneered "Her eh?" "You went through all the trouble to go back to red, only to have your room snatched away from you to hers. Don!" Kenzan said

The blacked haired boy crosses his arms "Shut up, go back to yellow!" he hissed, Kenzan, Judai, Daisuke and I starts to claps "Here she is!"

A dark blue haired girl wearing an orisis red uniform goes to the stage. "Professor! Our entering class pledges to observe the rules of duel academy." Rei faces the principal and raises her hand.

Daisuke blushed; hey it is a surprised he didn't fell with a blond-haired woman this time. The girl looks like 12 years old and Daisuke is 18 lolicon much? Not lolicon, he is a PEDOOHILE.

"Have pride in us as duelists, carry the utmost respect for our opponents, and remain diligent in these things after day" she puts down her hand "Entering the class representative, Satome Rei" the girl finished her speech and bows, after she walks off. While walking, she stared at Judai and winked, making Judai frighten making Daisuke and Asuka jealous.

"It looks like Judai has two girls running for her…" I stared at Daisuke "And it looks like someone is jealous to his charm." I smiled at Daisuke, clenching his fist and staring evilly at the kuriboh haired boy.

"Now then, this year, wishing for an increase in the ability of the students in duel academy, we have invited new students to our school. Duel academy, an institution founded in order to promote growth in dueling has established facilities across the world." Professor Samejima said and the big plasma TV shows a map.

"And this year, we have invited top students from each at those schools to ours." Our principal said.

All the students gasped "So that means they're the champions from each duel academies!" Kenzan cheerily said "Awesome! Guys like that are here?" Judai added

Therefore, that means we can duel champions. Interesting? Nah not interested enough…I prefer buying clothes and eating, it is so much better than that.

"The representative from duel academy east campus, Amon Garam!" Principal introduced, a red spiky haired with a muscular build enters the stage. Everyone claps including me.

"The representative of duel academy west campus, Austin O'Brien" the principal introduced, a dark skinned muscular man enters the stage. I stared at Nicole; her cheeks are turning to rosy red. I think Nicole is just like Clover, she has a crush on this African guy. I am not racist, but why can't Nicole get a better guy? Like his boyfriend who looks like a rapist.

"The Representative from duel academy south campus, Jim Crocodile Cook!" Mr. Samejima introduced, a tall cowboy holding a crocodile in his arms enters the stage. This time I stared at Clover, she is whispering to Nicole with a blush. Clover knows how to pick a guy unlike Nicole. However, I can't blame Clover, this guy is a good looking after all. "Yay!" the Australian guy rise up his crocodile, what the heck is he doing?

"And finally the representative from north duel academia, Johan Andresen!" Mr. Samejima introduced, all the students claps including me. However, no one didn't enter the stage.

"What's wrong, no ne?" Professor Chronos asked while looking around "Nobody's coming de aru." Mr. Napoleon added

"Johan? Johan Andresen? Couldn't be the guy who owns the gem beast deck?" Manjoume curiously asked

"Gem beasts?" Judai wondered, "You know him, Manjoume?" Kenzan questioned, the pale-skinned boy nodded "At that time the Manjoume group used various asset of theirs in order to purchase the gem beasts cards from industrial illusions." Manjoume explained

"Manjoume, you're still doing things like that?" Kenzan asked, "That was long ago" Manjoume yelled "According to the ancient document's industrial illusions discovered Julius Caesar, the leader of the ancient roman empire, as proof of Rome's control over the world, gathered seven gems from across the world, in order to create a tablet. However, those gems where being transported to Rome, they encountered a storm and the gems disappeared to the sea. Discovering this, President Pegasus used the seven continents of the gems in order to make seven cards." Manjoume explained

"President Pegausus did not sell these cards, but gave them to a boy who became champion at that tournament," he continued

"So you're saying that Johan has such amazing cards?" Judai asked, "I want duel him soon!" he added

Arcenciel magician pops in "Gem beast..." the pink haired magician whispered in a serious tone.

"What do you know about them?" I questioned, "I need their power to summon my real form...," she answered

"Real form?" I asked curiously, she never mentioned me about that "If you think I am strong for a spellcaster monster, you're wrong. I was really a sorceress, but I need to hide myself for some reason...," the magician explained

"What?" I confusedly asked; what is she talking about? "Never mind," she said

Suddenly we heard a sound of a door opening. It's the guy I bumped a while ago. The boy was breathing. He puts his hand to his head, and he closed his eyes and smiled. "Oh man, I am sure late, I've got no sense of direction" the boy said and ran.

Judai stands up "Yo, new student!" he waves to the dark-teal color haired boy

"Hey!" The person stops running "Is the opening ceremony here?" he asked

"Yea-"Judai stopped "No, the opening ceremony was there" I interrupted and pointed the stage.

"By the way, have you seen some guy named Johan around?" Judai asked "Huh? Johan?" he questioned with a smile and it seems he is lying.

"Um...Judai...he is..." Mr. Samejima stops, the boy puts his hand to his head and smiled "That Johan...is me..." he said while rubbing his hand on his head.

Everyone in the classroom gasped "Sorry, I didn't mean to hide it from you." Johan apologized "It's just that you thought I was a new student...," the boy added

In my opinion, this guy is most cutest guy of all the representatives. However, that doesn't mean I like him.

"Now let me introduce him properly, the representative to the north academy Johan Andresen!" Mr. Samejima introduced while Johan goes to the stage. And a man enters the stage "And one more person I want to introduce you all, Hailing from west campus, in order to provide special course this year. Professor Cobra!" Mr. Samejima introduced, you know, his hair style reminds me of Honda's style, and a name of Cobra? Is he using a snake deck? His name is ridiculous and nice nose...

Professor Cobra walks a little steps to the stage "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, usually hear you would hear an endless stream of speeches and greetings. But you still do not need that in your year, Rather that boring talk let's have some real combat. That is my policy." The professor said in a serious tone.

"I see this teacher finally understood" Judai said

"And the following policy let us without delay. Let us being the exhibition match!" Professor Cobra said seriously

All the people in the classroom gasped except for professor Cobra, "Why they didn't say someone will have an exhibition match?" I yelled

"Exibition duel?" Professor Napoleon gasped, "Didn't hear about that no ne" Professor Chronos added

"The participants will be ones that I have selected." The spiky haired professor said "Johan Andresen!" he called, "And his opponent is-"

Majoume stands up "Naturally…-"he said ignorantly thinking that he will be called "Yuki Judai." The professor called the second participant. Majoume falls as Judai stands up "Alright! The new terms have been started, and I m able to duel against the legendary cards. Lucky!" Judai said in a happy tone. Majoume holds the table "Why? Why didn't he pick me?" Manjoume asked

Ojama yellow pops in "Now big brother calm down…" the funny looking monster said, the pale skinned boy stands up "I am the genex champion!" he yelled, I turned around and said "Just because you're the genex champion doesn't mean your going to be the representative, Manjoume…" I stared at the pale-skinned boy "You're an immature duelist" I turned my head to Daisuke "Daisuke" I continued

"Who are you calling immature?" Manjoume shouted, it is obvious that I am talking to him. "Daisuke" I lied

"Stop lying, you're obviously talking about me!" the black haired boy yelled with rage.

Daisuke uses his hands to stop us "Please stop, arguing!" the brunette said

**X**

Judai and Johan are in the stage with professor Cobra.

"Place your right hands in front of you" professor Cobra ordered; the two students placed their right hands in the front. Two colored gray bands with a blue gem in the middle of it, are placed in their hands.

"What is this?" Judai asked curiously

"A present from me, to celebrate the new term." Professor Cobra answered, "Well then, the duel will begin in an hour." He added

**X**

The two participants set their duel disk in duel mode, and the duel has started. Author's note: I will not write the whole duel because it's boring. ^^;

"Judai's life points is 300, this is a dangerous situation." I am worried "That duelist is truly a type of duelist that Judai never faced before." A voice responds, we turned around I saw someone unexpectedly that I liked a little...

"Edo..." Kenzan whispered, "What are you doing here?" Daisuke questioned, "Hey, hey, it's nothing like that. I am still a student here, you know." Edo answered, thank God that I am not like Daisuke who eventually gone crazy if he sees his crush, so Misora calm down.

"I didn't know that you are a student here." I said in a sarcastic way "It's because I came earlier than you in entering duel academy..." he said

"Aren't you in a pro league tour?" Manjoume asked, "It seems the humors that one with the gem beasts is here and true." Edo responds

"What did you mean before when you said he was a type of duelist he never fought before?" Daisuke questioned

"Johan Andresen" Edo stared at Johan "To him, there is a strong bond between the monsters and the player." The pro duelist replied

Ojama yellow shakes his butt "Those like the bond between us and our master Manjoume" the funny looking monster said happily

"Get out of here" Manjoume punches ojama yellow backwards, as his spirit monster disappeared.

White magician pikeru pops in we stared at each other and smiled, Time wizard pops in too and hugs Daisuke.

"What do you mean bonds?" Kenzan asked, "Is not a bond of destiny like with my d-heroes, nor is it the predestined bond like and his elemental heroes. It is a bond of reliance and understanding on one another like of a family. The gem beasts, who don't disappear from the field when destroyed, give Johan a feeling of relief that he's always being protected by his monsters. To him, they are a support for his heart, always in front of him, able to help him through crisis." Edo explained

"His monsters are supports for his heart?" I whispered, he does really love his monster doesn't he?

"I don't know anything else about this player with such strong bonds with his monsters. Johan Andresen, the duelist chosen by the gem beast." The gray haired boy said

"Choosen by?" Asuka stopped "Gem beast?" Rei added

"What kind of meaning could this have?" Manjoume asked curiously

"One time I talked personally with President Pegasus that was when I won a tournament sponsored by industrial illusions." Edo continued

Judai remembered that his opponent doesn't still summon his ace card "Johan, could it be...?" the kuriboh haired boy questioned, "Huh?" Johan gasped

"You haven't showed your ace monster yet." Judai reminded "Huh? How did you know?" the dark teal boy wondered

He has an ace card that he didn't summon yet? Could it be monster that Arcenciel magician saying? I thought to myself

"He has an ace card that he hasn't show yet?" Manjoume said, "Wow as expected, you were able to read that much!" Johan smiled

"You're not in the norm" the boy said: "Yeah, I haven't showed my ace yet. When the seven-gem beast combined, they become their ultimate form. Rainbow dragon" Johan said. "Rainbow dragon..." Arcenciel magician whispered in a serious tone.

"Geez, if you got something like that, hurry up and show me!" Judai said with a happy tone.

Johan laughed, "I can't do that" he stopped laughing, "Because rainbow dragon is really really special!" the boy pointed his finger "It can be only used in an appropriate place."

Ah, so he means he can't use this dragon in this duel eh?

"Fine, I'll drag you it out" Judai draws a card from his deck.

**A/N: I won't write the duel **

The gem beasts are in Johan's graveyard and field, "I haven't yet show you my ace card!" Johan reminded

Is he going to summon his ace card rainbow dragon? I asked myself "'He's, going to summon rainbow dragon?'"Edo said in a shocked way

"When the gem beasts are gathered, a light connects the world revives on earth, look the gem beast miracle!" Johan points his hand in the upside, his monsters became stones. While the stones are flying, they created a shining dazzling rainbow.

A rainbow? It's so beautiful, I never saw this kind of rainbow in my whole life. "Revive the ultimate gem god rainbow dragon!" the dark teal boy chanted, a large shadow of a dragon appears. I want to see its true form.

"Just kidding" Johan joked "Huh?" Judai wondered, a fire beam hits Johan wiping his body and life points down to zero. All the monsters and spell disappeared

Johan smiled and puts his hand to the back of his head "Hey, where's rainbow dragon?" Judai asked. The boy rubs his head "Well, that is rainbow dragon isn't in my deck yet." Johan laughed

What the fuck? I hate these types of people, and I hate it when that happens. The crowd was angry "What was that about!" the crowd yelled "Not having that card in your deck!" the other one added "'What kind of person are you?'"I complained


	4. Chapter 2: A wish for another wish

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I stole some dialogues in an episode. Yeah, I know this chapter is somewhat boring. However, I have to stick in the storyline. I will update once per week and I think I can create two chapters in this week. Please enjoy and review^^**

Shit. Shit. Shit. I hate it when people's trick me like that!

I hope that kind of people dies.

If there is only one thing, I want to do if he was in my front right now. I would punch him the face.

He created a dramatic chant, but then he was only pretending! I hate Johan Andresen!

I was in the forest brushing my hands to my guitar, and singing the song that I wrote in my notebook. I am no longer in a band that my friends and I created because fat Nicole and negra Clover joined to Haruka and Suzume's band. I hate those two girls; they take Minako, Clover and Nicole away from me.

I looked up in the night skies, the stars are shining beautifully. Sometimes it's nice to be alone thinking about other stuffs. My spirit partner white magician Pikeru and my new card Arcenciel magician pops next to me in the same time.

"The stars are so beautiful~!" Pikeru closed her eyes and opened her mouth; this little monster reminds me of my childhood. Every time I see her, I see my child self

Arcenciel magician nodded "Yup"

I glanced at the pink haired magician, "Arcenciel, why do you have to be a gem beast support monster?" I asked

Arcenciel magician stares at me, I feel that she is going to answer me seriously "Because I am really a gem beast support, but now I am a spellcaster support because my form hasn't created yet." She answered

I thought she needs the power of the gem beast in order to summon her real form? "I thought you need the gem beast's power to summon your real self?" I asked

"Yeah, I need their power. But I mean is my real form hasn't created as a card yet." Arcenciel magician respond

I remembered that Johan guy "Hey, you know I hate the person who uses the gem beasts." I said

"Why?" Arcenciel magician wondered

"Because he acted that he will summon the rainbow dragon, but he is lying!" I yelled that stupid Johan guy

"Misora, calm down, it's just a duel no need to be angry" Pikeru said, sighing

"It looks like the ugly Misora needs to be in the mental hospital" A girl insulted, and this voice makes me want to slap her in the face. I turned around, the girl was glaring at me, and she has chestnut hair and brown skin with hazel eyes.

I stand up "But I am prettier than you, and I am not the type of girl who cheats on their partners. Unlike you that you cheated on Takeshi because you think Akira likes you!" I breathe deeply; I hate this girl named Clover. I just have to rest with that long sentence.

"If you are beautiful, then why don't you have a boyfriend?" she yelled

She is right, I never had a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I need one. "It's because I know how to choose a proper guy unlike you who chooses ugly guys!" I said loudly, all the things I said are true. I hope she would shut up now.

Clover clenches her fist and gave me a bad look, can't she replies now eh? "Now, say something!" I gave her a smirk

"Urg!" Clover turned around and ran off with disgrace.

"Go Misora!" The little magician cheered, "That will teach Clover" Arcenciel magician said

~•~

Clover was walking; angrily and pissed to what Misora said a while ago. "I hate you, Misora hate you. Hate you!" she yelled, the girl didn't notice that she kicked a crocodile. The crocodile growled and she felt a pain in her foot. Clover look at her left foot, she saw a green crocodile with yellow eyes. She started to panic and ran "Get it off, get it off!" she yelled while shaking her foot.

"Karen? Where are you?" she heard from far away. "Help, I am being eaten by a crocodile!" Clover yelled, shaking her foot

A man wearing a cowboy outfit was in front of her, she feels that there are butterflies in her stomach. It was the guy she saw awhile ago in the classroom.

He slowly pulls the crocodile from the girl's feet. "I am sorry; Karen just acts like that sometimes." The cowboy apologized, while putting the crocodile to his back.

"It's OK "Clover blushed "Is that your pet?" she asked

"Karen is not my pet, she is my family." He answered, Clover was shocked that he treated that crocodile as his family.

"I see" she gave him a fake smile, and she pats the crocodile slowly. Karen growled and bit Clover's hand.

"Ouch!" Clover pulls her hand and shakes it

"It seems that Karen doesn't like you." the cowboy said

**~•~**

I was lying on the grass, watching the beautiful night skies. Pikeru and Arcenciel magician are next to me. I am thinking about to what Clover said. She's kind of right I never had a boyfriend. It's because all the guys that likes me are ugly.

"Misora, are you thinking to what Clover said?" Arcenciel magician asked

Shit, how did she know that? "How did you know that?" I asked, staring at the magician

"I can read your mind Misora" the pink haired magician answered

"Are you a psychic or what?"

"Spellcaster" Arcenciel magician answered

Fuck, I hate it when someone answers me like that.

Arcenciel magician glanced at me "There is a person who is destined for you"

People are always saying there is someone is for me, and other says that the time hasn't come yet. "I don't believe it" I murmured

"I'll help you find that per-"

Really?, she will help me find that person "Really?" I cut her sentence

The magician nodded "Yup" she smiled "But in one condition" Arcenciel magician pointed her finger and winked

"What is it?" I asked curiously

"Help me to look for the rainbow dragon and my real form" Arcenciel magician answered

Fine, even if I am pissed to that Andresen guy "Fine" I said in a serious tone, I guess that condition is not that difficult right?

**~•~**

I was sleeping in my room, then someone knocked the door. I wake up and opened it, I saw a brunette with emerald eyes staring at me.

I was a little dizzy "Good morning Daisuke, what do you want?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"Our professors said that we should wear these." The brunette gave me a metal colored bracelet with a sapphire gem on the middle.

I wear it on my left hand and it automatically hangs on my arm "What are these?" I questioned

"I don't know" Daisuke shrugged "Oh yeah, did you know that Takeshi is in duel academy?" he asked

Takeshi entered duel academy, for what? Did he enter because he knows that Clover was here "Really?" I gasped

Daisuke nodded "Yeah, and he is dueling with someone now"

"Let's go" I said and we ran off

**~•~**

Daisuke and I are running, we saw a green-haired boy wearing an orisis red uniform dueling with and ra yellow student.

"Ocean dragon lord-neo daelus, attack his silent swordsman!" the Ra yellow student cried, his water snake monster attacks the swordsman wiping Takeshi's life points to 0.

Takeshi passed out, as he fell on the ground. "Takeshi!" Daisuke and I grabbed him

Daisuke checked Takeshi's pulse "Oh no" he whispered

"What happened?" I asked in a concern way, Takeshi is one of my closest friends too. He gave me Milla the temporal magician when we were still kids.

"We need to go to the clinic, let's go!" I yelled, we both carried Daisuke

**~•~**

Daisuke and I went to the clinic and puts Takeshi on the bed slowly. "Takeshi" I whispered

"This is the same thing happened to some students" A voice of a woman started, I turned around. I saw a redhead with a spike on her bangs and wearing an obelisk uniform.

"Professor Ayukawa" Daisuke whispered

"What's wrong to this guy? Is he sick or something?" I asked

"I think, but most of the students felt that way when this death duels started" the redhead said

I have a feeling that professor Cobra is related to this; I went outside the clinic and called Daisuke. The brunette went near me "I have a feeling that professor Cobra is related to this death duels thingy." I whispered to Daisuke's ears

"Why just don't we investigate about this?" I suggested

Daisuke gasped "No!" he turns his head left to right "If we are going to do that, were going on trouble, Misora!" the brunette said panicky

Sheesh, he is afraid to go in the guidance and think that will affect his grades. What a wimp. "Wimp!" I yelled, and I ran before he could be a Mr. Breakdown guy. Daisuke raises his foot and lands it hardly.

**~•~**

I went outside; I saw a group of students talking. One of them is Judai, Sho, Kenzan and Johan...

I walked a little steps near them "Hi!" I waved at them

They all stared at me "Oh, Misora!" Judai waves back

"What are you talking about?" I asked, they didn't answer me back.

The teal haired boy crossed his arms "Actually, I looked at O'Brien's room, but there was not much movement. Maybe he got damaged well, or-"Johan cut

We heard a Kenzan screaming, I turned around. The muscular ra yellow is jumping with pain on his butt. I looked at his back; it was a green crocodile biting his butt.

"What the..." Kenzan is jumping "What the hell is this thing?" he yelled

"It's a crocodile biting your ass!" I yelled

Kenzan fell on the floor, while the crocodile is standing.

"Sorry! sorry!" Jim apologized, and patted his pet crocodile. "Easy there... let him go" the cowboy said

**~•~**

Jim is comforting his pet crocodile by touching her mouth softly. "That was sure creepy" I said

"If you're going to keep it, keep it with better control!" Kenzan scolded while touching his butt.

Jim turned around "Sorry" he apologized "To tell you the truth, Karen has been looking strange since yesterday." The cowboy explained

"That alligator's name is Karen?" Judai asked, staring at the crocodile.

"First it's not an alligator, it's a crocodile and second her name is not Karen its Minako." I said sarcastically

The kuriboh haired boy looked at me and laughs a little "Sorry, I am not good at science," Judai excused

"You don't need to be good at science to know the difference between a crocodile and an alligator," I said

"Yeah, yeah. Ms. Genius" Judai answered, while sweating dropping.

Hey wait; I was never good at science how come I know the difference between an alligator and a crocodile? Oh my gosh for the first time, I know a thing that Daisuke didn't need to explain, hurray!

Jim stands up while bringing her pet crocodile Karen in his back. "Some powerful electro- waves are springing up somewhere on this island. The strong electro- waves stir the fighting instinct in reptiles." The cowboy explained

Electro- waves? What? "Hmm" I guessed, while my brain has no idea of this electro waves thingy.

"You understand him?" Johan asked Judai and me

Judai stared at Johan "Nope, not at all" he replied

"My brain says nothing too" I answered, staring at the two boys

Jim pulls an item from his jacket and showed as an item that measures the electro-waves "This is an electro-wave meter. Yesterday, some strong electro-waves sprung up and Karen started acting violently in the middle of the night." he continued

"That was around the time when Judai and O'Brien were dueling." Johan stared at the kuriboh haired boy

"Um was it?" Judai was clueless

"Maybe that electromagnetic wave is related to Judai's fainting." The teal haired boy guessed

I have a theory that the electromagnetic waves are related to Takeshi's fainting too "And Takeshi too…" I murmured

"I can't say for sure, but it seems interesting." Judai said

**~•~**

We were in the forest, to find the electromagnetic signal they're saying. "I searched yesterday and found that electro-wave meter is reacting stronger in jungle" Jim said, and the meter reacted. His pet Karen is panicking; he pulls the orange scarf in his neck and wrapped it to Karen's eyes. "Sorry, Karen"

"Why are you doing that, all of a sudden?" Judai asked

"The wave is getting stronger. Karen shouldn't bother us again." The cowboy respond

"I feel pity somehow. It's your pet." Judai said

Jim walks "No, Karen is my family. Karen becomes quieter if her eyes are covered"

"Ehh" Judai, Johan and I murmured, suddenly Kenzan attacks Karen. But Jim protected her "Stop!" Jim yelled

Judai holds Kenzan's right arm, Johan is holding his left arm and I am holding his body. To stop him attacking the crocodile.

"Why are you acting like that Kenzan!" Judai yelled, while holding his right arm harder

"Did the electromagnetic waves had effect on people as well?" Johan asked

I don't expect that this guy is hard to stop "Kenzan, gets affected by the waves because he has a dino DNA" Sho said while touching the ra yellow's chest.

"Thinking about it, he has a dino done transferred to him when he got hurt." Judai said

"Guys, help. Kenzan is so strong!" I yelled, he pushed me causing me to fall on the floor. Ouch, it hurts... I feel a little pain in my back.

"Help" I raised my hand, Johan and Judai pull my two hands causing me to stand up. "Thanks"

"So rivalry between reptiles burned up?" Jim thought "Dino boy! I'll take your challenge instead of Karen!" He sets his duel disk in duel position; Kenzan growled "I am an expert on geology and archeology. I've excavated a tyrannosaurus before.; A living dino-human would be good to dinosaur excavology" Jim continued

The ra yellow student sets his duel disk in duel position and growled loudly.

"It seems he still has fighting spirit as a duelist."

"By the effect of the wave Kenzan is now fighting only with fighting instinct." Johan explained

"Duel of fighting instinct?" I wondered

"Both of you! What are you doing to do if Kenzan berserk around?" Sho yelled

"No problem. I have something to make sure as well.' If something similar happened to Judai happens to us, it could be because of the waves." Jim explained "By the way, you're bothering us."

"Oh sorry!" Judai, Johan, Sho and I went aside

"Duel!" The two duelist yelled and started the duel.

A/N: I will write the whole duel, because you can watch it on the internet. And I can save my time.

**~•~**

Clover was walking outside the classroom, she noticed a girl looking around. The girl is wearing a yellow cowgirl dress with a red ribbon on the middle. She has brown eyes and chestnut hair. The brunette when near her.

"Hi, did you see a guy wearing a cowboy hat and has a pet crocodile with him" the girl asked

Clover suddenly remembered the person who owns a crocodile and bit her foot. "What is his name?" Clover asked

"Jim Crocodile Cook" the girl answered

"It's one of the guys who are transferring students from different academies right?" Clover asked

"Yeah" the girl nodded

Clover gave the girl a glare "Are you his girlfriend?" she asked

The girl blushed "No!" she denied, "I am just his student in archeology" she waves her two hands

"Really?" Clover said, staring at her suspiciously

**~•~**

Kenzan's life points are wiped to zero, Kenzan and Jim's bracelet glows. The orange inside the blue gem flew away. The two duelists felt that their body is weakening. Kenzan fell on his knees.

"It seems as thought all the energy in my body slipped out..." Kenzan whispered

Jim stares on the Des belt his wearing "It seems that when duel finishes, our energies go to somewhere on the island, though Des-belts" his body is shaking "That's that, and Kenzan, it was a nice duel. I'll remember this duel as honor" the cowboy passed out

"Jim...Crocodile-"Kenzan passed out

"Take them both to the infirmary!" Judai cried

"But how?" I yelled, "There are both heavy!"


	5. Chapter 3: Silent Night

**A/N: Sorry if I didn't update last week, I was studying for my exams. Our semester break will be next week so I can upload more chapters :D Please comment, favorite and review this story.^^**

**Chapter 3**

Judai, Johan, Asuka, Sho and I are in the clinic while Kenzan and Jim are lying in the beds unconscious. We are having a conversation with Ms. Ayukawa

"Jim said something like that?" Ms. Ayukawa started

Judai nodded "Yes it is..."

"Clearly that the movement when the duel finishes, energy gets transferred to somewhere through disk-belts" Johan said

"Yes, exactly" Sho added

I looked around; I realized that Kenzan's bed is just next to Takeshi's bed. Why is he here? Is here to get revenge to Clover for dumping him?

"I didn't feel it when I did disk-belts by myself." Asuka said

"The electromagnetic wave gets stronger sometimes. I got stronger when Judai and O'Brien are dueling." Sho said, and looked up to the kuriboh haired boy "Then, the students who duel when the wave gets stronger are in danger?" Sho asked

I turned around "A while ago, Daisuke and I saw Takeshi dueling. When Takeshi lost, he passed out." I added, "Maybe, it someone lost in a duel. There the one who's going to pass out." I said

"That can't be" Ms. Ayukawa said

**~•~**

I went to my favorite place, the forest. I sat on the grass while watching the stars. Why did Takeshi came to duel academy? Is it because he wants to get revenge Clover for dumping her? It's been four months since they broke up and still he can't forget Clover. Clover is a bitch anyway, she dumped Takeshi for Akira that is a douche bag. White magician Pikeru unexpectedly pops in.

"Are you thinking something?" Pikeru asked; the little magician stared at me.

"Yeah" I answered with a soft tone. I moved my feet and crossed my arms.

"What is it?" Pikeru curiously asked

"It's about clover that cheated on her ex, Takeshi." I answered "Clover cheated on Takeshi because she fell in love with someone who is Akira; which is a jerk and an ass" I continued, while explaining Pikeru turned around. The little magician stands up and walks.

"Ruby! Ruby!" A voice of a creature roared

I turned around, a purple creature with a red gem in the end of her tail and red eyes. Pikeru went near the creature and pats it on the head.

"This creature is so cute!" the pink haired magician carries the little creature and hugs it tightly.

"Hey is that Johan's card?" I pointed my hand to the little creature; the creature jumps off to Pikeru's shoulders and leaned her head against my foot. "Aw...this creature is so cute." I squealed and pat the creature's head.

"It seems ruby likes you, Misora." Pikeru said.

"Ruby!" A familiar voice yelled; unexpectedly a boy with a dark teal hair appeared in front of me.

"Ruby, there you are!" the boy carries Ruby from my leg.

"You?" I gasped, pointing my hand to Johan. Why do I feel that my hatred for him fades? I guess I am just a weird person oh well.

"Ah, Misora you have a spirit partner too?" Johan asked, starching his head using his hand.

"Is it obvious?" I glared at him

**~•~**

Johan and I are sitting on the grass watching the stars shine, while Pikeru and Ruby are playing tag.

"Johan" I stared

"Mnn?" the dark teal young man stared at me, wondering what I will say.

"Why did you?" I said softly, I am going to tell him why did he pretend to summon the rainbow dragon? His eyes got wider "Why did you pretend that you summoned the rainbow dragon!" I stand up and yelled

Pikeru and Ruby stopped running and stared at me. Johan scratches his head "Hehe... sorry, rainbow dragon isn't in my deck yet." Johan said

"Geez, I know that but you don't need to lie in front of students." I sighed, "Sorry for yelling" I said in a calm way, I only said that because I don't want to have another enemy.

But, this guy gave me a smile instead of being angry "It's ok, it's my fault in the first place anyway." Johan said

I guess this guy is nice and can be my friend, unlike other people. I gave him a smile back, in speaking of friends. I need to see Takeshi if he is ok. I stand up and turned around "I need to go, see you later" I faced Johan and ran off.

**~•~**

I was going my way to the clinic, until I saw a chestnut haired girl wearing a yellow dress with a brown hat, and surrounded by my enemy that is Minako, Clover, Nicole, Haruka and Suzume. What are they up to this time?

"How many times I have to tell your Professor Cook is just my teacher!" The girl yelled

"Then why are you looking for him?" Clover questioned and pushed the brunette on the wall causing the girl to fall.

This is not getting good. So I approached the group "What the hell are you doing?" I asked in an angry voice.

Suzume faced me "It's none of your business, ugly! I am prettier than you!" the blond yelled

Just because she's blond doesn't she's the prettiest girl who lived "Sure your pretty, but you have no brain, dumb blond!" I shouted back

The blond Suzume growled "So what? I am smarter than you!" Haruka looked up at me

"Oh really? You may be intelligent in studying, but didn't win in the dueling tournament in domino city!" I raised my voice

Minako was standing there, watching us fighting she is afraid that if she joins in that argument, her friends may get mad at her. I faced the chestnut haired girl who was sitting on the floor, and I pulled her hand.

"What did they do to you?" I asked the cowgirl

"They were asking me many times if I have a relationship with Professor Cook, I said no, but they don't believe me." The girl said in a panic voice.

I faced Suzume, Clover, Haruka, Nicole and Minako "Just leave the girl alone, she didn't do anything wrong with you." I said

"Why do you even care in the first place?" Nicole raised her voice

"Because you're bullying someone, who didn't do anything wrong." I defended the girl

"We're not bullying, were just asking." Minako lied

"If you're just asking, you don't need to push someone in the wall." I answered, staring at Clover.

Clover gave me an angry look "Let's duel, if I win leave us alone and obey us and If you win—"

"You will do anything I want," I said quickly with a smirk

The group stared at Clover "Win this Clover, if we lose. Were going to kill you!" Haruka said

Clover and I set our duel disk in duel position and started the duel.

"Duel!" we both yelled

"I won't go easy on you, Misora!. Draw" Clover draws a card from her deck "I summon mecha bunny in attack position." Clover summoned a robot- like bunny

I gasped, what is she doing? She summoned a flip monster in attack mode? Is she an idiot? Oh yeah she is. Suzume, Minako, Haruka and Nicole face palmed in the same time.

"Clover you're an idiot why did you summon mecha bunny in attack position!" Minako raised her voice.

Clover looked around at her friends, and sweat dropped "Sorry guys" the dark skinned brunette apologized "I set two cards that ends my turn."

The cards in my hand are Maiden of Macabre, Mila the temporal magician, mirror force, pot of greed, and old vindictive magician. And the card I just drew is heavy storm, not bad.

"I activate heavy storm, it destroys all spell and trap cards on the field." I activated the spell card, a small typhoon appears in the field and destroys Clover's spell and traps. The girl sneered. "I set one face down monster and one face down card that ends my turn." I said

Clover draws a card from her deck and smirked "I activate ancient rules to summon rabbidragon!" Clover said, a white fluffy dragon appeared on the field and growled. "Next, I summon dark rabbit." A purple colored rabbit appeared on the field "Dark rabbit attack!"

I smiled "Boo ho" I sighed, "I activate mirror force!" I cried: "It destroys all of your monsters!" I explained

"What, that can't be..." Clover gasped, watching her strongest monster rabidragon destroyed

The brunette has a sad face "That ends my turn" she said in a soft way, it seems that she is thinking very deep. What is it?

I drew a card from my deck, the card I drew is skilled dark magician "I summon skilled dark magician next I activate pot of greed" I drew two cards from my deck, perfect the two cards are arcenciel magician burial from the different dimension. These cards can be useful, but not for now. "If a spell card was activated, skilled dark magician gets one spell counter." I explained, "Skilled dark magician, attack her directly!" I cried, the magician shoots a beam to Clover. The girl's life points went down to 2100 "and that ends my turn."

Clover draws a card "I summon blade rabbit and set one face down monster, finish."

I drew a card on my deck, the cards in my hand is arcenciel magician, burial from the different dimension, solidarity, Milla the temporal magician and maiden of macabre. She has one face down, it could be mirror force or any destroy monsters. "I flip summon old vindictive magician." I said, the old magician shoots a beam on blade rabbit "'It destroys one monster you control "I summon Milla the temporal magician" a magician with white hair appeared "When this card is normal summon, I can choose one spell or trap card in your field and look at it." The card flipped, and the card was mirror force, I knew it. "And it cannot be activated. I activate solidarity, all of my monsters gains 800 attack points for one type of monsters in my graveyard." I explained "Milla the temporal magician finish this duel!" I commanded my monster to attack, Milla shoots a beam from her wand. Clover closed her eyes, getting ready to lose. The beam shoots Clover wiping her life points to 0.

Suzume, Minako, Haruka and Nicole gasped, I faced the group "A bet is a bet, from on now you will do what I want," I said

"Until?" Suzume asked the date

"Until next month." I answered

"What? That's unfair!" Haruka added

"What's our first task?" Minako asked

I pulled a pen and a piece of ¼ from my pocket, I started to write some dares. The first one is "Confess to the overseas champion O'Brien" I wrote to the first line of the paper and ripped it. "Wear a witch costume with make up while collecting garbage" "tomorrow wear a raincoat and an umbrella in a sunny day and walk"' "kiss professor Chronos on the lips" and last, but not lease "say I love you for every guy who passed by." I can get my revenge with these. I giggled, put all the papers in my hand and shake it.

"Get a paper," I said, opening my hands. The girls get one paper each and they opened it and read it. Their eyes got wider.

"Confess to the overseas champion O'Brien..." Suzume gasped

"I will kiss professor Chronos on the lips..." Minako gasped

"Wear a witch costume while collecting garbage" Nicole panted

"wear a raincoat with wearing an umbrella in the sun..." Clover said

"Say I love you for every guy who passed by..." Haruka whispered

They looked at each other and stared at me "If you don't do that in 7:00 am, I am going to tell everyone that you have crushes on the overseas champions." I said, I pulled the cowgirl's hand and walk away.

**~•~**

"Hey are you fine?" I questioned, letting go of her hand.

She nodded "Thanks for saving me anyway." The girl thanked

"No problem, avoid those girls because once they knew that a person is related to their crushes. They are going to start bullying you" I respond

I hope this girl is nice because I really need a friend.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Mily" Mily answered, "Hey, you seem familiar" she wondered, "Wait are you a pro duelist?" Mily questioned, as a reply I nodded back.

"Misora Kichiko...?" she turns her head to the right

I nodded "Yup"

"I saw you once when I was watching a tournament." Mily said: "Oh by the way, did you see Professor Cook?" she questioned

"I was on my way to the clinic to see my friend, Jim is there too..." I answered

**~•~**

Mily and I went to the clinic; I sat on a chair next to Takeshi while Mily is sitting on a chair next to her teacher.

"What happened to Professor Cook?" Mily started

"If you see a muscular guy next to him, your professor duel him a while ago. After the duel they both passed out." I responded

"I see" Mily whispered in a sad tone, it seems she is concerned her teacher or she is concerned.

"You know Clover right? The girl with brown hair and dark skin." I asked

"Yeah" she nodded

"This boy next to me is her ex-boyfriend." I said

"Which happen?" Mily asked

:"Clover dumped Takeshi because she likes Akira, which is a douche bag." I answered

"Poor Takeshi, I feel sorry for him." Mily feels sorry for the poor guy.

"Yeah, hey you and Jim are a perfect couple!" I teased

Mily suddenly blushed "Where just friends!" she raised her voice


End file.
